canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazel Griggs
Hazel Griggs is a fan-made Undertale character created by Springs-and-things. About her Hazel is a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair and hazel eyes who wears a yellow t-shirt, light blue pants, and a pair of glasses. She was born prematurely and had an underdeveloped heart. She survived, but had a weak heart until she was five and had a heart transplant. Hazel can speak German fluently, has German, Irish, and Native American heritage, and doesn't know much about cooking, but can bake pretty well. She has a thing for guys that are taller than her, a fear of heights and being stared at by large crowds, a pet crow named Vittorio who she hatched after saving him as an egg by trading some boys lemonade, and secretly loves the smell of permanent markers. During her sophomore year at Willowbrook College, she met a kind-hearted skeleton named Papyrus who started slowly pulling her away from being a social introvert, she couldn't help but grow to love him. Hazel's grandmother, Mrs. Sarah Griggs, seemed to be highly fond of Papyrus because she was willing to overlook the difference in species and wasn't the only human willing to see anthro creatures as equals, and had told him lots of things about Hazel growing up, while he and his brother, Sans, were listening. She even showed a picture of her granddaughter when she was three, as Papyrus gushed over the picture of a little girl in pig tails with a big sun hat and poorly applied make up, serving tea to stuffed animals and a man with dark hair that they assumed was her father. Her father had been her everything, and she his from the moment he first held her, and he said she looked like an angel. Her mother didn't even care about her, and would never visit, so Hazel dosen't even know what her mother looked like besides for having gold hair and blue eyes. Sans didn't think too highly of Hazel when he first met her because he thought that she was going to take advantage of Papyrus' kind, caring, and loving personality and bully him in the most hurtful way possible or use him as an emotional sponge by letting him listen to whatever problems she had and ignore him because she would no longer need him. Over time, Sans had finally come to the conclusion that Hazel was no threat to his brother, but he still wasn't particularly thrilled about the slowly blooming romance between them, although he wasn't exactly against it. Family Dr. W. D. Gaster (father-in-law, deceased) Carolina the skeleton (mother-in-law, deceased) Papyrus the skeleton (husband) Desdemona the skeleton (daughter) Constantia the skeleton (daughter) Sans the skeleton (brother-in-law) Katelynn Fisher (sister-in-law) Kozuka the skeleton (nephew) Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Hazel has been married to Papyrus for eighteen years now, and they are the proud parents of two identical twin daughters named Desdemona and Constantia, who were born six months after their wedding. Two weeks after her marriage to Papyrus, Hazel awoke early one morning because she hadn't been feeling well the last few days, and figured it was just recent events. She then told him that she never got the chance to ask him how soon he wanted a family, but she hoped he wanted it in the next eight months. Papyrus looked shocked as he stared at Hazel in disbelief and rested a hand on her belly, she laughed and felt tears welling in her eyes as she told him that according to the pregnancy test she bought, he was going be a father. Papyrus smiled a wide toothy grin and he pulled Hazel closer and kissed her because he was extremely happy with the news. When Desdemona and Constantia were very young, Sans spoiled them rotten and he felt like was totally entitled to that because he is their uncle, even though Papyrus always told his brother, "Sans, I know your ability to influence children. You would do well to have a few kids of your own, and when you have kids of your own maybe then you will stop giving into my daughters so much." Sans shook his head and responded with, "Not a chance of that happenin', bro. Not ever! I'll just play uncle to your brood." Papyrus smiled as replied, "You may regret that decision, Sans, and there is still time for you to change your mind as well." "Don't count on it, Papyrus. I am a bachelor." Sans answered. Back in those days, Sans had been so lazy, that he wouldn't date or get into a romantic relationship with anyone. However, that all changed when Desdemona and Constantia were 11-years-old, because Sans went to a computer convention one weekend and had met a woman named Katelynn Fisher, who is one of the best computer programmers in all of Mount Ebott, and Sans rejoiced in having a relationship with someone who could relate to his scientific background. Sans had known Katelynn for two years before he introduced her to the family, but they were all ready in love by then and married shortly after, so she has been his wife for five years now. Sans and Katelynn are the proud parents of a son named Kozuka. The gallery of pictures Papyrus and Hazel 2 by Springs-and-things.png|Papyrus and Hazel drawn by Springs-and-things Papyrus the skeleton and Hazel Griggs by Springs-and-things.png|Papyrus and Hazel drawn by Springs-and-things Hazel Griggs 2.png|Hazel drawn by Sabrina1985 Hazel Griggs.png|Hazel drawn by Sabrina1985 Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists